Fiyero!
by The Other
Summary: Fiyero didn't remember Elphaba - having no brains at the end, what woulda happened? Yeah, better summery inside.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: My mate recently went over to London to watch Wicked, and she came back with the book, all these photos and she told me everything. I took the book and read it (nothing like the musical!) and decided to write. Now, I haven't seen the musical, but from what I heard, I've gotten a combination between the book and the musical. So....in the book, Fiyero never turned into the scarecrow...he just died. So in my story, Fiyero got turned into the scarecrow, but because he had no brains, he didn't know that Elphaba was the Witch. In the book, Elphaba is like...30, in the end...in the musical, she's only like 20-something. I'm keeping it 20 something. Same age as Fiyero. In the book - Elphaba has a monkey, Chistery - she's in this too. And Liir. He was in the book too - supposedly Elphaba's son. I'm saying that it is Elphaba's son - he's about 14. I believe that's all that needs to be said....read on!_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked or the chars, I only own this story. Yay!_**

**_PS: Idina Menzel was the best Elphaba...at least...because Idina is like..my idol....so like...when you read this, try to imagine Idina Menzel and Kristen Chenoworth....cuz that's how I wrote it...._**

* * *

"I'm Melting! I'm Melting, oh what a world, what a world!" Elphaba screeched, scolding herself for almost laughing as she sank into a trap-door.

She dropped into the dungeons of her castle in Kiamo Ko, and found her real broom, which she had left down there for when Dorothy came. Listening hard, she heard Chistery and the other winged-monkeys screeching, and then Dorothy's winey voice. She paid it no attention and hurried down the corridors, up the stairs and up to her room, where a suitcase had been packed.

She threw a few more things into the suitcase and sighed. She had told Chistery that once she had gone, she was to fly over to the Oak Hair forest. Whether the dumb monkey would understand, Elphaba did not know.

Elphaba looked around once more, then mounted her broom. It ascended quickly, and the young witch flew out of the room. Closing her eyes, she let the broom fly on its own, and she fell asleep. The journey to the Oak Hair forest was quick, Elphaba only got about an hour sleep, and once they landed, she fled into the small cottage and fell asleep, awaiting Chistery.

Fiyero walked away from Emerald City, both sorrow and glee filling his heard. Sorrow: having Dorothy leave, one of his best friends. He supposed it was also from having to part with the Lion, and Boq – the Tin Man. Glee; he had a brain. A sharp pain struck his head, and memories flooded back to him painfully. He sat on the old yellow brick road with one hand pressed to his head.

"If this is what having a brain feels like...maybe I don't want one anymore," he whispered, grunting to himself.

Memories of his childhood came back, the years at Shiz. Galinda – no – it was Glinda. She was the fairy. Glinda the good. Yes, that was her. How he used to love her. Moments of his life flashed in front of him. Nights with the Witch...

The Witch

Elphaba. No. It couldn't be. He was in love with her. The Wicked Witch of the West. He had murdered her. No he hadn't. Dorothy had.

He remembered being changed into a scarecrow. He had been strung up to a pole...to frighten the crows. No. Wait. The men had strung him up...and then he was turned into a scarecrow. Yes. That's how he got into this mess...And now she was dead. His beloved Elphaba.

Wait.

No she wasn't.

"Did you hear that? Water can melt her – People are so empty-headed these days they'll believe anything!"

He remembered those words he had cried out. Elphaba wasn't dead. How did she melt then? She must have carried on the plans, after he was captured. Fiyero cried out in frustration, the new thoughts overwhelming him. He stumbled down the yellow brick road, heading towards Munchkinland.

If he found Glinda, she would help him.

If he could convince her it was him.

"Glinda. Miss Glinda!" Fiyero had finally reached Munchkinland, and the tiny munchkinlanders stared at him in surprise.

"He's a scarecrow!" a man squeaked

"Where is Glinda!" he cried, panting

"One moment...uh...sir..." a munchkinlander stood up, introducing himself as the mayor.

"Listen. Tell Glinda the Good that my name is Fiyero. We're old friends. Please. It's urgent. Tell her that I know where Fae is." He cried franticly.

The mayor studied him for a few minutes before he sighed.

"Very well. Chetea – go find the good Witch Glinda. Tell him that Fiyero is here and he wants to speak about Fae." The mayor instructed a young girl, that could possibly be his daughter.

"Thank you," he sighed heavily and fell down, his straw backside cushioning his fall.

Five minutes later, a flustered looking Glinda ran into the centre of Munchkinland, where Fiyero was waiting. She was still cute and adorable, wearing a gorgeous strapless blue dress, although rather odd in style. The front was cropped short with frills, barely going past her thighs while the back trailed down to the backs of her knees.

"Where is he? Where's Fiyero?" she asked, her silver wand at her side.

"Glinda..." Fiyero stood up and she whipped around

She studied his face for a few minutes, and he smiled.

"Oh Fiyero! What did Elphie do to you?" Glinda asked softly, brushing straw away from his eyes.

"Elphie? She did this to me?" he asked in disbelief

"Come. We mustn't talk here. The munchkinlanders will tell anyone for a good boat of gossip. Come with me," Glinda took his straw hand and led him to the small residence she had set up in Munchkinland.

"Nice place you got," he commented, sitting on one of the fine embroidered chairs.

"Why thank you! I just got it redecorated! But that's not the point. First...let me just tell you how much I've missed you. You and Elphie...you were so cute together" Glinda sighed

"Tell me about Elphie...." Fiyero growled and Glinda gulped

"Very well then...when you were taken from her, she cast a spell on you. Let his flesh not be torn...let his blood leave no stain. Though they beat him, let him feel no pain. Let his bones never break...and however they try to destroy him, let him never die. She thought it didn't work...we all thought you were dead. The spell must have worked...but she must've missed something." Glinda mused and Fiyero nodded.

"Can you fix me?" he asked,

"I don't know Fiyero. I have no clue of how to change you back..." Glinda said softly

"Aren't you a witch?" Fiyero protested

"Sorceress...I prefer being called a sorceress. I know plenty of spells, but none that could change you back. Wait! I have the Grimmerie!" she exclaimed, jumping up from her seat

"The what?" his tone was flat

"The Grimmerie. Elphie gave it to me, before she melted," Glinda exclaimed, moving a bunch of books from a seat.

She wheeled the seat away and opened a trap door, where she pulled out a fat book. Studying it for a second, she opened it and placed it on the desk in front of Fiyero.

"This is the Grimmerie. It's magic. It's where she found the spell to turn you into a scarecrow. I don't know if it'll help. I've been reading it, but, sadly I can only make out a few words..." she said

"What if we find Elphie? She could help me. We'll be reunited!" Fiyero exclaimed and Glinda shot him a worried look.

"Fiyero...are you feeling okay? Elphie's dead. You were there..." Glinda said softly and Fiyero laughed.

"No. Listen...before I supposedly died...Elphie and I had this plan. See, everyone was hunting her, so I spread around some rumours that she was...allergic to water. Obviously, she wasn't really. So when I died, she must've continued the plan, built a trap door and disappeared. Elphie is alive!" he exclaimed and Glinda grinned

"Really?" she asked

"Positive. Come on! Where could she be?" Fiyero asked and Glinda was silent for a second.

"There would be no point checking at Kiamo Ko....they torched the castle like...just after Elphie died." Glinda muttered. "I guess we could start here...and make our way up the yellow brick road...I doubt she'd go to the Emerald City...unless she's degreenified herself...so we'll cut to Mockbegger Hall. Then go along the Restwater lake....through the Oak Hair forest, up to Kiamo Ko, check there, then make our way down the Great Kells, go through Vinkus, into Quadling Country then up to Gillikin...and if we haven't found her, then I don't think we ever will..."

Fiyero nodded and grinned.

"Sounds like a plan...when do we leave?" he asked, standing up and wobbling around

"How 'bout now?" she asked

"Sounds perfect!" he cried and they both grinned, linking arms.

* * *

**_A/N: Did you pick up that the last line was from 'Dancing Through Life'? Anyway...hope you enjoyed. Review for more chapters XD_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: Hehe....thanks to my reviewer! I was sposed to post this earlier, but my dog was hit by a car and broke his neck....so I was a tad upset. No worries though...I'm pretty okay with it now. So....yeah. If things don't make sense, just review and I'll clear it up *hint hint* :D_**

**_Disclaimer: I own nufing!_**

* * *

Glinda and Fiyero trudged along the yellow brick road together, about to cross to the Mockbegger Hall.

"Are you hungry?" She asked and he laughed

"I don't eat." He said bluntly and she nodded "You?"

"Not really...look...there are people wandering round Mockbegger Hall. Would you mind if we stopped there for a few minutes. I'll ask around and maybe get some food for the road," Glinda asked and Fiyero nodded

"I'll wait outside and pretend to be a scarecrow...I mean...it'll be pretty weird, seeing a scarecrow walking around." He said with a grin and she nodded.

"I'll only be a few minutes...I promise," she said, touching his cheek gently before walking towards the halls.

Glinda came back out quickly as she had promised. She held a woven basket, filled with several different kinds of fruit, sandwiches and the Grimmerie.

"Sorry, they tried to get me to join their cult or something." She apologised and he nodded

They walked on, heading towards the Restwater Lake.

"Are you okay Fiyero. You seem sad..." Glinda asked him and he shrugged

"She set me on fire. She didn't even know it was me." He said softly

"Don't worry your little straw self about it!" Glinda exclaimed. "I'm sure she'll apologise,"

Fiyero smiled and shook his head at the ditzy little blonde. They continued walking, the evening growing dark. They rested by the Lake, and Glinda fell asleep quickly after eating. Fiyero, not needing sleep, stayed on guard. Late into the night, he saw a figure, and shook Glinda awake.

"What! What is it?" she whispered, and he hushed her, pointing to the lone figure that was walking slowly along the lake edge.

"You stay here Fiyero! I'll go see who it is," she said, but Fiyero stopped her

"What would be the point of me staying here? I can't die...and if you get in trouble, I'm one extra person," he said with a grin

"Oh...good point Fiyero. Come on then..." she said, grabbing her wand.

They walked towards the figure and it stopped, watching them.

"Hello? It's okay. We won't hurt you. We're curious...you don't see too many people around here. Are we okay to come closer?" Glinda called cheerfully

"Um...yes. Okay..." the voice was young, but not childish. It sounded like an adolescent male.

The pair walked towards him, and his features became clearer. He was scrawny, with light brown hair falling over piercing green eyes. He looked lost and his eyes looked scared, but his face masked it all. When the young boy caught sight of the scarecrow, his eyes narrowed.

"You're a scarecrow...were you the same scarecrow that killed Elphaba?" he asked angrily

"No! I didn't kill her...I love her!" Fiyero protested

"Love her? You were on an expedition to kill her!" the boy cried.

"I didn't know! I was a scarecrow...I didn't have a brain...I didn't remember her!" Fiyero cried, feeling pathetic as he tried to defend himself

"Who are you? How do you know Elphaba?" the boy asked, his eyebrow raised

"Oh...Elphaba was in love with this guy!" Glinda inputted, grinning sweetly

The boy's eyes widened, and Fiyero elbowed Glinda in the stomach.

"What's your name boy?" Fiyero asked gently

"Liir. My name is Liir. Do you have a name?" he asked

"Of Course....I was a human once. My name is Fiyero, and this here is Glinda." He said,

son

"Nice to meet you both...so...how did you know my...Auntie?" the boy asked hesitantly

"Auntie? I didn't know Nessa-Rose had a son..." Glinda said softly but the boy shook his head.

"It's just what we call her. I was brought to her and was told to stay with her and so I have. But when she melted...I didn't know what to do, so I decided to go back to the Emerald City." The boy explained, and the two nodded.

"We have news," Fiyero said softly, "Elphaba is alive...she only pretended to melt. We're gonna go find her. Do you wanna come too?"

The boy nodded eagerly.

"First we're going to Kiamo Ko, just in case she stayed there." Glinda said and the boy nodded

"So how do you guys know her?" Liir asked

"I met her in school. We used to share a dorm. I hated her at first, being green like that...but then...she kinda grew on me. I was there when she decided to turn Wicked..." Glinda reflected, her eyes misting up slightly

"I was engaged to Glinda...but then Elphaba...changed my mind," Fiyero said softly.

"You really want her back, don't you?" Liir asked quietly, and Fiyero nodded

Elphaba sat in a tree, wedged between two branches. She was waiting for Chistery to return with the food she requested, if the dumb animal understood. The monkey seemed to be doing pretty well for itself – it understood mostly everything she said. She fell asleep, her head rolling back onto another branch.

The three friends entered the Oak Hair forest, the atmosphere thicker, mist growing thick around their legs.

"Ohh, how creepy," Glinda muttered, clutching Fiyero's arm.

"Don't worry..." Fiyero said softly, taking a few hesitant steps forward.

A crow screeched, and then another sound. A sort of, chittery sound. Liir's head perked up, keenly listening. Glinda and Fiyero stopped too, watching the boy with curiosity imminent in their eyes.

"I know that sound. It's a monkey..." he said softly

"Monkeys don't live here..." Fiyero muttered wisely.

"Chistery!" Liir cried, and Glinda and Fiyero shot him confused looks.

"Her monkey. Elphaba's flying monkey!" Liir exclaimed and Fiyero nodded

"I remember...vaguely." he sad and Liir hurried forward.

Glinda, still clutching Fiyero's arm, followed them, whimpering at the slightest sound. Fiyero shrugged her off, giving her a critical look.

"Are you a sorceress or a munchkinlander?"

She huffed and straightened up, sighing as she walked hesitantly through the wood after Liir.

"Elphaba?" Fiyero called and something stirred

Fiyero shot Glinda a concerned look, before looking up.

"Elphaba...it's okay, we're not gonna hunt you down. It's me, Glinda!" Glinda called, and the branches up above moved.

After a few minutes, a flying monkey jumped down and screeched at them, trying to frighten them. As soon as the monkey saw Liir, it stopped its attack and pounced on the child, knocking him down. Fiyero moved to help the kid, but Glinda held him back. The monkey was hugging him.

"It must be Chistery," Glinda said softly

"Chistery! Attack you bloody animal!" a familiar voice called from above.

Fiyero smiled

"Elphaba...we've got Liir. Chistery isn't going to attack us," he said gently, and they heard a growl of frustration.

Elphaba, still draped in her black attire, jumped from the tree, studying them all. Liir forced himself not to hug Elphaba as she stood there.

"Glinda. What are you doing here...Who told you I was alive? And Liir...why are you here?" Elphaba muttered

"Elphie...Fiyero told me you were alive," Glinda said softly.

The Witch stopped dead, then narrowed her eyes.

"Fiyero is dead. He died a long time ago...because of me," Elphaba said softly, angrily.

"No Elphaba...You saved Fiyero. Kinda," Glinda protested

Fiyero stood with his arms crossed, an amused smile on his face. Elphaba studied Glinda's hopeful face for a long time before replying.

"How,"

"Well....Fiyero..." Glinda faltered, but Fiyero stepped in.

"Fiyero loved you, and he changed his ways because of you. He fell under your spell...he stopped dancing through life and paid attention to his reality. He got captured and strung up to a post...and then he became a scarecrow. His flesh was never torn...his blood never left a stain...they beat me...but I didn't feel pain. My bones never broke, and no matter how you tried to destroy me, Fae...I never died..." he finished softly and Elphaba stared at him, her lips parted slightly.

**_A/N: Hahah! How awesome. Poor Elphaba...she must be so confused. The next chapter is written.....but I won't post it until I get another review :D _**


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: Baha! I love all the reviews I got. Thank you guys! *cuddles* I hope this chapter is okay...it sounded a little OOC to me...but then I read it and it didn't.....but I don't know. I'll let you guys be the judge._**

**_Disclaimer: Ch'yeah! I totally own WicKed. Jkz...for anyone who didn't realise what sarcasm is....XD_**

* * *

The silence that followed his words was the longest time, far worse than anything else. Nothing made a sound, and Elphaba just stared at Fiyero, as if he was some kind of deranged beast. Fiyero didn't blink, didn't turn away. His eyes locked with hers until she finally turned her head, her eyes misting up. She rested her broom against the tree and sank to her knees, silently sobbing. Fiyero walked over to her, about to hold her, but she pushed him away, wiping her eyes subtly.

"I'm sorry...for lighting you on fire...I didn't...I didn't know it was you...why didn't you say anything?" she forced the words out of her mouth, willing herself not to burst into tears.

"I was brainless...mindless and careless." He said softly

Glinda smiled happily at the reunited couple, and subconsciously put her arm around Liir, who was petting Chistery.

"Glinda...do...do you still have the Grimmerie I gave you...I...I might be able to change Fiyero back. " Elphaba said

"Of course...I brought it with me," she said, retrieving the book from her basket.

She passed it to Elphaba, and she flicked through it, studying each page carefully. Fiyero hung over her shoulder, trying to make out the words on the page.

"What ever happened to Dorothy...and the slippers?" Elphaba asked softly as she turned the pages

"Dorothy went home with her dog...and the slippers....well...I don't really know. I'm sorry for giving them to her Elphie....I didn't know Nessa wanted you to have them..." Glinda said, hoping that her friend wouldn't be mad

"It's okay Glinda...there's no need to apologise. It's in the past...and the past doesn't matter anymore." Elphaba comforted her, and Glinda nodded, chewing her bottom lip.

After a few more minutes, Elphaba found the page, and she read it to herself over and over again

"This one should do it..." she said a little hesitantly

Fiyero shot Glinda a concerned look, but she shrugged. Elphaba stood in front of Fiyero and started reading the incantation. When she had finished reading it, Elphaba closed her eyes tightly and then opened them, staring at Fiyero. He waited, and suddenly his stomach felt weird. His joints felt tougher, and he felt the straw being sucked back into his body. After five minutes, he had finished transforming, and he stood in front of them, looking completely human. Glinda squealed with joy and Elphaba stood up, her smile a mile wide. She ran to him, clutching him tightly.

"It's good to see you smile again..." he whispered into her hair

"It's good to see you again..." she whispered back

Suddenly, he gasped and arched his back, then keeled over in front of Elphaba. A red arrow was lodged in his back, and she looked up, her eyes narrowed.

"It's the Witch! She's alive!" a voice shouted, but the person had moved so Elphaba couldn't see him.

Elphaba's eyes widened, and she studied Fiyero's face. He was unconscious and he grunted in frustration.

"Glinda, grab the broom and take yourself and Liir to the Great Kells...up to the top of the highest mountain. I'll meet you there...and take Chistery with you!" Elphaba cried, and pressed her green fingers to her lips, letting out a whistle.

Glinda was already rising as four monkeys flew down from the trees.

"Take Fiyero and go to the highest mountain in the Great Kells. Don't drop him, or I'll kill you. Go along the Apple Press farm, only three people live there and you don't wanna be spotted. Now hurry!" she told them, and they chattered away, picking up Fiyero by his arms and legs. "No! Take him in this!"

She tossed them her cape and they lowered him into it gently, careful not to hurt him further.

"Go! Hurry!" she cried, taking another broom she kept with her and shutting her suitcase.

She grabbed the Grimmerie and flicked through it for thirty seconds, before summoning a small, controlled fire. She set it in a trail, all through the Oak Hair forest, but small enough to dodge the trees. She sat on her broom and held her suitcase close, before rising and leaving the forest.

Fiyero blinked several times, trying to get his bearings. Glinda stood over him, apparently looking out for something else, a concerned look plastered on her face. He moved his fingers slightly, and sat up. Her gaze switched to him, and her eyes brightened.

"Fiyero! I thought I'd lost you for a second!" she exclaimed, and she pointed to the blood that had pooled around him. "Don't sit up! You must feel terrible,"

"Actually...I feel...perfect," he said and she frowned

"You got shot in the back with an arrow. Are you sure you're fine?" she asked, a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah," he stood up, and reached for the arrow. It wasn't there, and neither was a hole where it implanted itself. "Weird..."

"You could say that again...I wonder where Elphie is..." Glinda muttered, looking around once more

They were at the peak of a mountain, where it was slightly flat. The monkeys were gone, and Liir was asleep.

"How long have I been out?" he asked, looking over the peak

"A couple of hours...I've been waiting...Chistery and his monkey friends are at the base, keeping watch...." she informed him

"So we wait?" he asked

"Exactly" she said, sitting down and fluffing her dress out around her.

Elphaba arrived a few hours later, sending a look at Fiyero, who was standing up like nothing happened.

"Shouldn't you be lying down? You just had an arrow in your back." she asked

"I'm fine...good as new, and look! No scar!" he pulled his shirt up and she inspected his back.

"Interesting..." she mumbled to herself

"Where were you? You left us for three hours" Glinda cried

"Sorry! I had to go check something. We must go...I brought some food....eat it on the way. Glinda...take Liir and follow us. We're gonna be flying...Chistery! Black capes, all around...give some to your pals too...we're gonna be crows..." Elphaba barked out the orders and Glinda shot her a confused look

"You can turn us into crows?" she asked, bemused

"Nope...but we can look like some," Elphaba explained, draping a cape over herself.

"Where are your monkeys getting the capes?" Fiyero asked

"I have a few establishments all over Oz...when you disappeared, I started making preparations for my 'death'...I put things I would need in all regions...so I'll tell you all this now...try to remember. In Gillikin, there are supplies hidden under the fourth from the side closest to Emerald City. In Quadling Country, there are supplies in the tallest mountains in the Quadling Kells. I don't go near Munchkinland, and here, in Vinkus, are two supply stations –the forest – and here." Elphaba said and Fiyero nodded.

"So what's the plan?" Liir said sleepily, after Glinda woke him up.

"We're going to find Boq, one of my old friends..." Elphaba said, a wicked smile on her face.

**_A/N: Oooh! Wordplay. Clever. Hope that was okay guys...XD That chap was slightly shorter *hides behind Elphaba* but that's okay...right? Anyway, chapter four is...almost finished. I'm sick and home from school today so I'll work on it now....:D Thanks again!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: Hello my lovlies! Another chapter...but chapter 5 is only half-written, so....I need another two days maybe....XD Hope you like this chapter, so lets see what's happening to Boq._**

**_Disclaimer: Is this really neccessary? I don't own it.._**

* * *

Elphaba and Fiyero dipped low to the ground, flying towards the middle of Munchkinland. Glinda and Liir, on the second broom, and the rest of her monkeys followed suit, the monkeys flapping simultaneously. From the ground, they looked like crows, and nobody had stopped them yet. Hovering above a small wood, Elphaba signalled for them to drop into the trees.

Elphaba, Fiyero, Glinda and Liir dropped into one large tree and the monkeys landed in several trees behind them. Elphaba peered through the thick trees until she spotted the lone Tin Man. Instead of ruling Oz, like the Wizard had planned for him to do, he had let someone else take over, and was still chopping trees.

Elphaba looked at Fiyero, smiling.

"I'm gonna go down...you guys follow me soon...but don't reveal yourself to Boq...not yet," she said and they nodded. "Chistery!"

Elphaba jumped down, broom in hand. Chistery jumped down after her, following her silently. They walked into the open field where Boq was still chopping, oblivious to their presence. Elphaba stood still for a second, figuring out a way to alert him of her being there. Finally, she came up with a plan. She nudged Chistery with her foot and it gave a small chip of displeasure. It was all that was needed. Boq turned, a surprised look on his face. When he spotted Elphaba, his eyes narrowed and he raised his axe.

Her eyes narrowed further, looking so menacing that Boq took a small step back. Her cape billowed behind her, giving her appearance an even scarier look. She raised her arms, and even though Boq was a good ten feet away, he winced. Her mouth moved, even if no sound came out, and Boq was about to turn and run. Suddenly, he felt strange, and slowly, he began to change. Elphaba had finished chanting, and beckoned for Fiyero, Glinda and Liir to come out.

They stood beside her, watching Boq's tin arms thin out and become flesh coloured.

"I don't want him to see us for too long...get ready to leave as soon as possible," Elphaba whispered and they nodded, Glinda positioning the broom so she could grab it easily.

They stared at the Munchkinlander until he had completely fleshed out, and he glanced at them. Elphaba smiled slightly, and nodded, before perching herself on her broom.

"Let's go," she said, barely audible and they rose, blending into the sky like crows.

The monkeys soon joined them and they moved into formation, the monkeys all flapping in time.

"So...what now Fae?" Fiyero whispered into Elphaba' ear, his arms snaked around her waist.

She snuggled into him and smiled, her head leaning against his chest. She thought about it, before finally coming to a decision. She swooped towards Glinda and Liir, and told them the plan.

"In Gillikin, near Shiz, there is the Great Gillikin Forest, or Mount Runcible. There is nothing there...I haven't established anything...but I can always go back to Kiamo Ko...I left all my stuff down the trap door. Nobody can get up Mount Runcible yet...so I don't know what's up there, but we'd be safe for a while...but nobody finds their way out of the Great Gillikin Forest. So basically you choose from the forest, where we're near to ground and able to get supplies, but it's always rainy and cold or the Mountain, where it'll take days to get supplies, it freezing cold and not much to do," she said with a smile.

"Forest it is!" Fiyero said happily, and Glinda smiled a little sadly.

Elphaba frowned , biting her lip gently.

"Do you want to go back Glinda? I won't force you to stay...I'm not that Wicked. I don't mind which path you choose...but if you do go away...I'll send Fiyero into the Emerald City to find you and we'll hang out sometimes. You're my best friend...you stuck with me through everything...and I thank you for it," Elphaba said softly

Glinda smiled and touched her friend's shoulder.

"I'll stay with you for a little while...I mean, think of it. Glinda the Good, vanished from thin air, suddenly appears in Emerald City. It'll be a celebration. And Elphaba...do you want to be known by everyone? Do you want people to fear you?" Glinda asked her

Elphaba smiled, and leaned back into Fiyero

"No...I just want to be with you all...without being questioned or sneered at. People can think what they want, but you guys know that I'm perfectly normal," Elphaba said, then cocked her head to the side, "Why?"

"You could've kidnapped me...think of the popularity!" Glinda cried and Elphaba smiled,

They flew over Shiz and Elphaba sighed, but Fiyero hugged her tightly.

"The past doesn't matter anymore...only the here and now." He whispered and she nodded, and angled the broom downwards.

Glinda and the monkeys followed and they swooped low over the forest.

"Where should we stay?" Glinda yelled from her broom

"In the middle, people get lost easily" Elphaba called back, and they swooped down towards the middle of the forest.

They landed smoothly and Elphaba started kicking trees. Liir stared at her strangely.

"What are you doing?" he asked and Elphaba smiled

"I gotta make sure they're solid. A lot of animals...and maybe even Animals live in these woods. I wouldn't wanna sit in a tree that's liable to collapse," she explained and Liir nodded

Once she found a suitable tree, she climbed up and muttered a small incantation, making the branches flatter and comfier.

"Come on up...I'll quickly fly over and get supplies from the other places...I'll be quick. Here...use the capes as a cushion...I'll be back soon." Elphaba said, and took off without another word.

Fiyero, Glinda and Liir sat together on a branch, withering in the tranquillity until Glinda finally broke the silence.

"So Liir. How has it been having Elphaba as a mother?" she asked merrily and Fiyero suddenly inhaled too much air and saliva, choking on it.

"Uh, I don't think she's my mother," Liir said and Fiyero got over his spaz attack.

"Um...how did you end up with her?" Glinda asked

"When I was younger, I was taken to Kiamo Ko and was told to stay there with Elphaba." Liir explained and Fiyero suddenly had a distant look in his eyes.

"Well...after Fiyero was captured, she disappeared for a couple of years. I just presumed she had you in that time...apparently not," Glinda mused and Fiyero started looking uncomfortable again

Elphaba came back with the supplies, and plenty of food to last them a few days. They picked their sleeping trees and Elphaba bewitched them to be slightly comfortable. Elphaba and Fiyero sat in their tree, the atmosphere slightly tense. Fiyero swallowed and rested his chin on Elphaba's bony shoulder.

"So...Liir," he started, and Elphaba glanced at him.

"Yeah...what about him?" she asked

"Is he...your son?" Fiyero asked, and he felt Elphaba stiffen. "I'm not upset...just curious."

She relaxed a little, and took his hand, squeezing it tightly.

"I don't know...I mean...he could be, the timeline fits...but he's not green...and...well...actually...he does kinda look like you..." she said gently, studying Fiyero's face.

"Don't fret Fae...besides...generations skip genes sometimes..But the important question is...." he said gently, cupping her face with his free hand, forcing her to look at him. "Do you want to be his mother?"

Elphaba was silent, staring into Fiyero's eyes. She felt so vulnerable, right there. She was used to fighting for her life, always planning and needing to do something. It felt strange and pathetic to be lost in the eyes of someone she loved, while people were relentlessly trying to track her down.

"I once asked Liir, that if he could have anything he wanted...in the whole wide world...what would it be. He replied that he wanted a father...so...yes ,I do want to be his parents...with you" she said, kissing him softly.

They smiled through the kiss and Fiyero started laughing, causing Elphaba to look at him strangely.

"What?" she asked, bemused.

"It's just...it seems a little weird...doesn't it. We met at school, and I was in love with Glinda...then I fell for you...and got captured for it. You turned me into a scarecrow, had a baby and became wicked...and then we found each other. It's like a fairy-tale..." he muttered and she smirked

"I used to believe I was doing wrong...No Good Deed goes unpunished. I was wrong...these things I've done...they've changed me for good. If I hadn't have turned you into a scarecrow, you would've died. We would've never been together, and Liir would be fatherless...what's fairy-tale about that? This is reality Fiyero... it's like a song we don't rehearse...and very verse could make it worse..."

"I thought we were talking about reality here...not a song," he laughed

"You know what I mean..." she muttered

They settled down on a flat branch, lying in the comfort of each other's arms, happy to live life like this for all eternity.

**_A/N: Awww! But it's not over yet! Lolz..in that line "I used to believe I was doing...." yeah, that one...about four lines up, I used about three songs. 'No Good Deed', 'For Good' and the lines from 'Buffy, Once More With Feeling'...if anyone watches that? Go Joss Wheadon :D. So..hope you liked it....I'll get Chapter Five up soon...hopefully _**

**_Don't have to read this....I'm just keeping you updated on my life XD_**

**_Haha - thought I'd share. I'm in a role-play group at the hall down the road from my place, and this year we're putting on WicKed, (the main reason why I started the fic) which is brilliant. What's more awesome is that I auditioned for Elphaba (sang No Good Deed AND Glinda (sang Popular). They called me yesterday, and said my voice wasn't squeaky enough for Glinda, but they said I was Elphaba! I like...died. So...yeah, so I'm gonna be a little busier than usual, but whatever. Thanks for reading..._**


	5. Chapter 5

**_

* * *

_**

A/N: *hides from tomatoes* SORRY! I realised I have less time on my hands than I had hoped. I will try and get the chapters up quickly...and I promise an extra long one next time....just don't expect it for a while. I'll be doing some major - one a day - uploading when the school holidays are on. I've just got so much to do, with the WicKed rehearsals (damn that first song). While the guys playing Frex and Melina are behind the screen, we're (Glinda and I) are rehearsing 'What is this Feeling', and the chick playing Glinda can't get around fast enough, after the chorus. Eh, anyway. I also have school and assignments, band, dance class AND singing lessons....so...yeah, I have hardly any time. Reallly sorry!

**_Disclaimer: Do you guys get it already? I don't own it! Ack, I do own Jonathon. :D_**

* * *

Of course, they all knew it wasn't a fairy tale, and that they couldn't live in the forest forever. Saying that, they also knew they had to get Glinda back.

"So you'll go into Emerald City...and you'll stick around for a couple of days, and you've supposedly been in Fliaan, because an old friend was sick. You had to rush off straight away, and then when everything has settled down, on the fifth day, at midday, I'll rush in on my broom, and cause a scene. We'll fly around for a while and then come back to the forest...nobody will be able to find us. Then we'll make it up from then," Elphaba said and Glinda nodded. "Here's your broom...if you run into trouble or something happens, come back on it. It knows where to go,"

"Thank you Elphie. Be careful, and don't get caught!" Glinda said, hugging her friend tightly. "See you guys later"

She took off on the broom, planning to get off it and hire a carriage as soon as she got to Shiz. Elphaba sighed and turned back to Fiyero and Liir. They had come up with the plan that morning, but Elphaba and Fiyero still hadn't told Liir their decision.

"Liir...come over here," Elphaba said, trying to sound as motherly as possible.

She and Fiyero sat at the base of a tree together, and Liir sat adjacent to them.

"Yeah?" he asked casually, but he knew something was up

"Um...Fiyero and I...well..uh.." Elphaba faltered.

"We decided that you're our son. And we were wondering if you would...well...accept us as parents," Fiyero supplied and Elphaba nodded

Liir's eyes lit up and he studied their faces, waiting for them to tell him it's a joke. Fiyero stood up and opened his arms, and Liir, needing no further persuasion, leaped into them, giving him a hug. Elphaba stood up awkwardly and wrapped her arms around him. Liir felt tears prick his eyes, but he forced them back. He was too old to cry. He looked up at Elphaba, who looked like she was going to cry.

"Mother..." he said softly and she smirked

"Kinda sounds weird, right," she asked, letting go of him

He nodded and they laughed. Liir stood between the both of them, finally feeling happy. He suddenly turned towards both of them with a confused look on his face.

"Am I allowed to still call you Elphaba and Fiyero?" he asked

"Course you can...Mum and Dad...it just doesn't sound like us," Fiyero said and Elphaba smiled, hugging Fiyero tightly.

"Elphie! Elphaba!" Glinda landed near them, two days early.

"Glinda? What happened?" Fiyero asked, jumping down from the tree he and Elphaba shared.

Elphaba jumped down after him, and Liir joined them.

"Look!" she cried, pulling out a piece of paper and waving it in their faces.

Elphaba pulled it from her grasp and started reading it, Liir and Fiyero reading it over her shoulders.

_Welcome Back To Shiz!_

_To all past students of Shiz, we welcome you back for our 50__th__ Anniversary. Bring along your friends, family, anyone to celebrate the 50__th__ Anniversary. They'll be a special tribute to the past students that attend and you'll be reunited with old friends. So come along!_

Elphaba looked up at Glinda, who looked worried

"Trap?" Elphaba asked, glancing at Fiyero

"Most likely..." Glinda said softly.

"Or...ya know...it could be real." Liir said

"That's true...but there's no doubt they'll have guards all day," Fiyero said softly and Liir nodded.

"So...are you gonna come Elphie?" Glinda asked

"I'll....be on the roof with Fiyero. Glinda...could you take Liir in yourself. You'll enjoy that, won't you?" Elphaba said and Liir nodded "If I decide to do something or if I get seen...get yourself and Liir out of there"

Glinda nodded, but suddenly she gasped, and grabbed Elphaba's hands excitedly.

"What?" Elphaba asked, confused at the sudden outburst

"This could be it! The Wicked Witch of the West swoops down from the roof on her broom and captures Glinda the Good and the kid," she glanced at Liir "Sorry, I ain't got a title for you yet,"

"Glinda...it's probably what they're expecting!" Elphaba protested

"Exactly! They'll expect you not to come because it's so obvious that you'd be there, it'll be so unexpected!" Glinda said and the other three stared at her, trying to decipher the sentence.

"Okay...well...let me at least find a protection spell," Elphaba said and Fiyero jumped back, grinning

"Not that kind...scarecrow man," she said and he laughed, glancing over her shoulder at the Grimmerie.

She flipped through it until she found a spell.

"This should put a bubble around us for a little while...but we have to hurry," Elphaba said and they nodded.

She started the incantation and when she finished, they waited for something to happen. When nothing did, Elphaba took it as a good sign.

"It must've worked." Elphaba said and they nodded.

Glinda and Liir went on one broom and Fiyero and Elphaba climbed on the other.

"Chistery, stay here and protect the flock," Elphaba told her monkey, and it grumbled.

"Okay...We'll fly to the top walls of Shiz and hide behind the turrets and wait. Fiyero...you have to be here...I cannot stress how much you have to be right here and ready to go. I can't carry three people for a very long time, so as soon as I get up there, Liir, you have to jump onto the broom and we'll take off. Glinda...keep Liir close. I'm gonna come in randomly, when I think it's safe...so it'll be a surprise." Elphaba said and everyone nodded.

They took off and flew high, praying not to be seen. When the high walls of Shiz came into view, they all dropped down to the ground, near a clump of trees.

"You guys walk from here," Elphaba instructed and they nodded.

They started walking and Fiyero took the other broom. Elphaba wrapped the cape around her and Fiyero, hoping to appear like a bird. Fiyero and Elphaba flew to the top of the Shiz walls, and looked down into the centre. Stalls were set up everywhere, and a stage had been built where the park used to be.

Glinda and Liir neared the walls and a guard came to greet them.

"Miss Glinda. Your carriage waits. Is this your guest?" the guard asked

"Yes, thanks plenty Jonathon." She said, fixing her posture and turning her chin up.

Liir glanced at her strangely, but the emerald carriage pulled up in front of them, and they had to get in.

"We shall escort you to the stage where you are to make a speech, and then you are free to do whatever you want," the guard said from the front

"That's fine with me," Glinda said, a happy grin on her face.

* * *

**_A/N: What is Glinda cooking? EH...not much probably. Chapter 6 hasn't been written at all, I thought I'd give you a new chap asap, so yeah....might not hear from me till the school holidays. _**


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N: So Sorry my lovelies! I've been a bit sidetracked XD Guess what? My school got closed, due to Swine Flu, I don't have it, but I've been quarantined....for another 4 days. *dies of boredom* ANYWAY, chapters 7 and maybe 8 have been written down...it just depends on how much time I have to write it into a doc. Mmm...oh, yeah. Musical rehearsals are going well...ish. I miss out twice this week cuz of Swine Flu.....darn. We've got the first scene down now, and like..I'm not even in it....until 'Dear Old Shiz' so...whatever. *needs to practise 'The Wizard and I*. Anyway, I'm sure you wanna read the story, so just a small thing about it - I don't understand medical terms, and I'm too lazy to research, so any medical crap came off the top of my head......it may not be correct XD_**

**_Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own it_**

* * *

"Uh…Jonathon, would you mind taking me to my quarters, I need to change." She said and he nodded, changing the horse's course.

"Why change when you get captured?" Liir whispered to her

"Well you see Liir, appearance is everything. If I look like I've just come out of the forest, they'll look at me and go 'Ugh, yuck, this is what is ruling our country?' and I will be demoralized. I need to look great all the time." She said and Liir nodded

They arrived at the small place Glinda was staying in. She pulled Liir out of the carriage and took him inside.

"You can't look like that…hold on," she murmured, and took her wand out from her bag.

Waving it a couple of times, she pointed it at Liir.

"Suit!" she exclaimed, and his dirty clothes morphed into a suit.

Liir looked down at his new clothes and gasped

"Whoa!" he muttered and she grinned

"It's become a lot better since I used to go to school here. I tried to fix Elphie's frock to a ball gown, but nothing happened. I'll be back in a couple of seconds, hang tight," she said and rushed into the bathrooms.

After five minutes, she came back out looking like she walked out of a fairy tale. Her dress was sky-blue, reaching down in ruffles all the way to her ankles. On her feet were high heels with diamonds slotted into little holes, matching a silver necklace. She had applied little make-up, even though she didn't need it. It highlighted her eyes and her lips perfectly. She smiled sweetly as they walked back down to the carriage, and grinned at the driver.

"You may proceed," she said and the driver kicked the horse awake, making it move back towards the stage.

Liir glanced out the window. There were people of all shapes and sizes, with funny hair-dos and funny clothes. When they reached the stage and stepped out, Liir glanced at the turrets, but didn't see anything. He took it as a good sign, and followed Glinda to centre stage.

"Fellow Ozians, I've returned to Shiz for this reunion, not only to welcome most of you back, but to also reflect on those we have lost. Naming a few fellow students that I remember who I haven't seen tonight…Boq. After the incident where he was turned into Tin, I didn't see him again." She lied and there was a movement in the middle of the crowd.

Glinda paused, freezing in shock. Boq stood there, looking angry. He had shifted when he heard his name, and Glinda stumbled on her next words.

"Um…and Fiyero. I haven't seen him since we split up." She said, and named a few other people. "And of course, there is Elphaba Thropp and her sister, Nessa-Rose."

The crowd shifted a little uncomfortably, and suddenly they heard an almighty cackle from above. Elphaba and Fiyero stood next to each other on one of the turrets, looking angry and powerful. A dark storm cloud, which may or may not have been there when Glinda arrived, served as a good background for them. Glinda shrieked, and everyone started to panic. Elphaba hopped on her broom and swooped down towards the stage. Thunder cracked in the distance, and as Elphaba grabbed the scruffs of Glinda and Liir's collars, she heard a faint sound.

"Ready? Aim…" Elphaba hastily jumped back onto her broom, throwing the other two in front of her.

She pulled a knife out of her front pocket and held it at Glinda's throat, making sure everyone could see. The man calling orders hesitated slightly, so Elphaba took off, the broom struggling with the weight.

Then everything started happening at once.

"Fire!" Elphaba heard the words and then a sharp pain pierced her side.

She screamed and the knife fell, grazing Glinda's throat. Glinda screamed, and held the broom tightly as it started a steep descent.

"Get her!" Elphaba heard the cries

Cringing and groaning in pain, she righted the broom and managed to make it to the top of the turrets, where Liir quickly hopped onto Fiyero's broom. Fiyero glanced at the two bleeding women before taking the handle of Elphaba's broom and leading it to the forest.

They landed clumsily and fell face-down in the dirt, Liir and Fiyero picking themselves up and helping the girls. Glinda had her hand clutched around her throat, most liking to stop any bleeding, and Elphaba was still lying down, her hand pressed to her side tightly. Ruby blood coursed onto the ground from a bullet hole that had pierced Elphaba's side, and she fell unconscious.

Chistery, obviously worried, scampered over to Elphaba, chatting endlessly and waving about franticly. Glinda brushed her throat gently, but the knife had only just grazed the skin, only just ripping it.

"Can you help her?" Fiyero asked the monkey

"Fiyero…he can't answer you. We need to find the Grimmerie!" Glinda exclaimed

"Shut up Glinda!" Fiyero shouted, and Glinda looked at him, a little hurt. "Elphie was trying to get him to talk. Now, Chistery!"

The monkey responded to his name, and stared at Fiyero.

"Can you help Elphaba," he said slowly and carefully

"Hip, Herp, Hibl, Herb!" he screeched and raced up a tree.

Fiyero and Liir, who was crouched by his mother's side, exchanged glances. Liir held a handkerchief to Elphaba's wound, but it was stained with blood. Fiyero paced anxiously, and Glinda just looked around, slightly cross. Suddenly Chistery appeared with a strange looking lead. He pushed Liir away and held the lead to Elphaba's side, chattering away to itself. Almost immediately, Elphaba's green skin started to heal over the bullet, and all that remained was a discoloration of shin where it had healed.

"He did it!" Fiyero exclaimed, half in astonishment, half with joy.

"There's only one problem," Glinda said softly, and Liir and Fiyero glanced at her. "The bullet is still there, inside her. If she wakes up, she's going to be in a lot of pain every time she moves…at least until her body fluids decompose the bullet,"

Fiyero took a sidelong glance at Elphaba, then turned back to Glinda.

"We'll ask her about it…maybe she can fix it," Fiyero said

Suddenly, they heard a strange sound, and they all listened hard.

"She's in here somewhere…I saw the broom land in here!" they heard, and all shot each other anxious looks.

"Are…are they coming to get me?" Elphaba asked from the ground.

Fiyero rushed to her side and grabbed her hand, squeezing it tightly.

"You okay Fae?" he asked her, smoothing her hair back and she nodded

"Chistery…take Liir to the tress and DON'T get seen. Glinda, Fiyero, lead them here. When they come to the campfire, hide in your trees and don't make a sound," Elphaba said, standing up painfully.

"What campfire?" Glinda asked, looking around

"I'm gonna make one, it'll be here. Now go!" Elphaba explained and the two of them nodded, disappearing into the trees.

"Fire…" Elphaba muttered, waving her arms gently.

A small fire erupted from the ground, and Elphaba started to make it look like they had left in a hurry, wincing with every move. She managed to pull herself into a tree, gasping in pain. She could see the torches of the men now, and suddenly Fiyero and Glinda appeared in the clearing. They raced into the tree Elphaba was in and grinned. IN their hands they held red cloth, and Elphaba shot them confused glances.

"They used them to mark the trees…they won't find their way back now," Fiyero explained in a whisper and Elphaba nodded.

A group of about fifteen men entered the clearing and saw the campfire. Without a word, the leader sent out scouts, and for a good twenty minutes everything was silent while groups of two ran around the clearings. Once they were sure it was deserted, they chattered away non-stop, mostly about women, their daughters and sometimes even Elphaba. Hours passed, and most of the men fell asleep. When they were all asleep, Elphaba summoned Glinda and Fiyero to go and get their guns. They stashed them behind a tree, and Elphaba climbed down, wincing and cussing silently.

"I want you to stand behind that tree there…when things start to get rough, or they wont cooperate, you come out holding this," she murmured, handing Fiyero a dagger, "at Glinda's throat. Glinda, agree to anything I say. We're gonna bargain with them,"

The two of them nodded and got in position, and Elphaba stood near the fire. Moving her hands subtly, she made a harsh breeze blow through the camp, taking out the fire and rousing some of the men. Elphie stood there like a black wad of smoke, catching the men's attention.

"It's the witch…where are the guns?" the leader whispered franticly, and started feeling around on the ground

"SILENCE!" Elphaba bellowed, and all fifteen men jumped in surprise. She lowered her voice, venomous and dangerous. "Leave this wood…never come back here. Leave me to be on my own…"

One man stood up and started moving towards her, so she stepped back, staring directly at the tree Fiyero was behind. It took him a second, but he pushed Glinda out. Her dress was smothered in dirt, and what looked like blood, her face looking only slightly better than the dress. Fiyero looked angry, the dagger touching Glinda's throat. Glinda looked petrified, both of them acting the part really well.

The man sat back down, afraid for Glinda.

"Go home. I do not wish to cause any more grief…I just want to be on my own and live life happily." Elphaba said, dropping her tone and staring all of them in the eyes. None could meet her gaze, but the leader spoke up.

"We want Glinda." He murmured.

"I will return her to you…in a week. But only if you stay away from me forever. Don't come looking for me, don't attack me. I won't attack you either…only if you attack me…and please…tell all of Oz this." Elphaba pleaded, her side throbbing and her head pounding.

The fifteen men glanced at Glinda, and she nodded as best she could with the dagger at her neck. The men sighed and stood up, shooting glances at Glinda and Elphaba. They left, heading back the way they came, and Elphaba heard startled glances when they realized their markers had been taken down.

"Chistery…send one of your friends to help them out," Elphie said softly, and a female monkey climbed down, following the trail of the men.

Fiyero released Glinda once the men were out of vision, and he and Glinda chuckled. Elphie took a deep breath and sat down, wincing.

"You okay?" Glinda asked softly and she nodded.

"It's just…it feels like there's something…pushing into my side…" she said through gasps of breath.

"Yeah…about that…" Glinda said softly.

**_A/N: Poor Elphie...so yeah, I'll get the next chaps up fairly quickly...if I can XD_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_A/N: Where has the time gon- No. I wont make excuses. I've been lazy. Well. No, I haven't. I've been trying. I've just been getting nowhere. All of a sudden, I've just come down with writers and artist block. I've sat at my laptop everyday, and gone 'Now what'. Well, I know what. Both my comic and this story have been planned out till the very end (shock horror) but I just...can't make it fit. Grrr...anyway, I finally mentally bullied myself into finishing at least this chapter....sorry if it's crap...._**

**_Disclaimer: Don't own don't care_**

**_P.S: Oh, I almost forgot. There is SO MUCH medical improvising in this chapter. I asked around....and nobody I could find knew anything about what I was trying to explain, and I even thought about actually going down to the doctors to ask them, but then I decided against it. So all of this was completely made up and please don't blame me if it sucks XD_**

**_

* * *

_**

Elphie watched Glinda suspiciously and she bit her lower lip.

"Chistery held this weird herb to your side, and the skin grew over a bullet that had lodged itself into your side," Fiyero explained

The colour drained from Elphaba's face, and she felt her ribs gently. Fiyero, Glinda and Liir watched in anticipation, their faces illuminated by the flickering fire that Elphaba had relit. After a few minutes, Elphaba swore under her breath.

"What's wrong?" Fiyero asked and she sighed

"I think I've broken a rib…or maybe two ribs. I can't tell…" Elphaba said and suddenly she looked frightened again.

"Chistery…get me the same kind of herb you put on my side." Elphaba said, calling the monkey over and using dramatic hand gestures. "Herb!"

Chistery stared at her for a moment, then scampered up a tree. She returned a minute later with the herb.

"That's it…that's the one," Fiyero muttered, and Elphaba studied it.

"It's called Raffiabrush…and it was the right thing to use…but you should've gotten the bullet out first…we need to leave. I don't wanna risk the men coming back to come get you Glinda…we're gonna go to the Scalps, in Glikkus. Then…" she took a deep breath before continuing. "I want you…Fiyero…to go into town and steal some anesthesia and some equipment, and get the bullet out,"

The three of them shot her looks that said 'Are you insane?'

"Elphie, you can't be serious. We can't do that…why can't we leave it in there?" Glinda asked softly

"Because…from what I can tell, the bullet is pushing against two or three of my ribs. We need to get the bullet out as soon as possible, otherwise it'll heal wrong, and that'll suck." Elphaba replied, and stood up painfully.

"Will it work?" Fiyero asked and Elphaba nodded

"I'll make you a list, as soon as we get to the Scalps." She said, and found the brooms.

They quickly gathered their stuff, Elphaba not managing to do much. When they were ready, they draped the cloaks over themselves and took off into the night. Flying closer, more like dark clouds than crows, they made their way to the tall mountains, and settled for a deep cave half-way up the mountain.

"Tonight we rest..tomorrow you can go into town," Elphaba said, and spread out a small sheet, inviting Fiyero to join her.

Glinda and Liir chose their own spots, far enough away from the couple to give them privacy, but still close enough to be within ear shot.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" Fiyero asked Elphaba, wrapping his arms around her.

"I'm sure…and I believe that you'll be able to do it. It's been a long day…sleep Fiyero. We'll argue in the morning," she said with a grin, and snuggled into him painfully.

Elphaba sat on an outcropping in the rock, busily writing down things Fiyero would need. He stumbled off the sheet and sat down next to her, peering at the list.

"Medical book? Local anesthesia? Elphie…I can't walk into a hospital and ask for this…" Fiyero said softly, as the others were still sleeping.

"I know…that's why I've got this," she whispered, and handed him a small green note with black, wispy writing.

To whom it may concern

I seem to have run short of supplies and need restocking. I have sent this young man to do my bidding. I have attached a note that includes the items I need.

Thank you in advance

Dr. Dillamond

Fiyero looked up with a raised eyebrow. Elphaba laughed quietly and shook her head.

"It'll work. I did it a couple of years ago. They'll give you a trolley to carry the stuff out, and Chistery and his monkey's will come and pick it up," she explained and Fiyero blinked a couple of times, looking at her.

"They're friends…" she said softly and Fiyero suddenly understood.

"Oh…" he murmured, and took the list and the letter. "I'll be back later today,"

Fiyero returned after a couple of hours. Glinda was sitting near Elphie, who was lying down on a white sheet.

"No problems?" Elphaba asked and he shook his head. "Let's get it done then…Liir, I don't want you here for this. Take Chistery and go explore the mountains. Don't go anywhere near the bottom of the mountain, and take some warmer clothes."

Liir nodded and gathered his stuff, uncomplaining. Chistery took his hand and they started climbing to the top of the mountain. Fiyero took out the instructions that came with the anesthesia. Reading it briefly, he rubbed a strange cream on the back of Elphaba's hand, and waited.

"I'm gonna ask you one more time. Are you sure?" he said and Elphaba nodded.

"I'm extremely sure. I'd rather risk it than live my life always in pain," she said and Fiyero nodded.

After a few more minutes, Fiyero wiped the cream away and filled a syringe with a liquid.

"Ready?" Fiyero asked

"Yep," she confirmed, and Fiyero found a vein on the back of her hand.

He pushed the needle in and squeezed the syringe, until all the liquid had been drained. A few seconds later, Elphaba closed her eyes.

"Elphie? Elphaba?" Glinda called, and then nodded at Fiyero.

He took the scalpel, and with shaking hands, he touched it to Elphaba's side.

"I don't know what I'm doing…" Fiyero muttered, and Glinda looked up at him worriedly.

"It'll be okay Fiyero. Just…cut her open, use those tong things to get the bullet out, and sew her up…and I know it's not as easy as it sounds, but I can't do it, and it's not like Chistery can do it. Elphaba trusts you, and ever since the Wizard lied to her about his 'powers', she's found it hard to trust anyone." Glinda said softly,

Fiyero took a deep breath and pierced the green skin on Elphaba's side. Blood rushed from the cut, but Fiyero paid it no attention, remembering to breathe as he resisted the urge to turn away. Pulling on gloves, which he realized he should've put on before he used the scalpel, he took another huge breath, before pulling the flaps of skin away. Using a small torch, and the tweezers, he fumbled around until he located the bullet, and pulled it out triumphantly.

"Good job…" Glinda said, looking slightly sick.

"You okay?" he asked, placing the bullet on the sheet.

"Fine…just a little nauseous." She replied, holding her stomach

"You're feeling nauseous?" Fiyero marveled, staring at the blood covered gloves. "I just stuck my fingers into my best friends' side…"

"Hurry Fiyero…sew her up or she'll lose too much blood," Glinda said, coughing

Fiyero nodded and look a needle and the special thread he was given and sewed the two bits of skin together. He peeled the gloves off and leaned back on his calves, looking up at the roof of the cave.

"I hope I've done it right…" Fiyero muttered

"I'm sure Elphie will know," Glinda said softly, and leaned away again.

"Go outside. The cool air will make you feel better," Fiyero instructed her, and she nodded, standing up slowly and heading to the mouth of the cave.

Fiyero started cleaning the equipment, feeling grossed out slightly. Resisting the urge to throw up, he went outside and found Glinda, who was sitting on the ground, breathing deeply.

"You okay?" he asked, sitting beside her

"Yeah…but I never want to witness something like that again…" she murmured.

"You seen Liir?" Fiyero asked

"He and Chistery are halfway up the mountain. They came down to see me, and then Chistery carried Liir back to where they were. He said to whistle when they have to come home,"

They sat in an uncomfortable silence for a while, until Fiyero stood up and entered the cave again.

"Elphaba...?" he asked softly

She murmured something, and he raised his eyebrows.

"What was that?" he asked, leaning closer

She stayed silent, and Fiyero sighed, leaning back. Hours later, Elphaba's eyes fluttered open, and she turned her head to the side.

"Fiyero?" she whispered

He was fast asleep, lying against a rock looking extremely uncomfortable. Elphaba sat up painfully, and looked around. Glinda and Liir were in another compartment of the cave, and Elphaba could only just see their sleeping forms. Outside the cave was quiet and dark, but Elphaba had no idea of the time. She swallowed hard, her throat incredibly dry. Finally realizing why she was on the ground, her hands flew to her side, lifting up her shirt gently. A long line of stitches ran from the front of her stomach to the back, but she dared not to touch it; trusting that Fiyero had fixed her.

She laid back down, suddenly feeling very sleepy.

* * *

**_A/N: And when I said crap, I meant the last line in particular. I could not find a way to end this chapter. Looking at it again makes me not want to upload it, but I know that if I try to fix it, it'll suck again and you wont get this chapter for another month or something ridiculous like that. I've also come down with the flu or something...I've been throwing up each time I try to eat, so I'm rather hungry but too afraid to eat. _**

**_OMG, I MELTED TWO DAYS AGO! MAHAHAHA. It was very exciting. I was at rehearsals on Monday, and we were just finishing off the very end of 'What is this Feeling' and then they're like "Do you wanna practise with the trap door and I was like OMG YES! and so I got to melt! It was heaps of fun...but a lot of work. I am actually a little worried that I'll fall down and break my ribs, like Idina did, but it's only because the person who is operating the door - he doesn't like me XD. Anyway...enough of my boringness. I will strive to get the next chapter really soon, it all depends on how my block is coping XD_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_A/N: -Head desk, head desk, head desk- I saw Wicked on Wednesday with my theatre group. We got Jemma and Lucy (Aussie cast) and they were phenomenal. After I got off the high from seeing it, I immediately went 'Sh**!'I realized that what NastElilBuggr said what completely right. I really should've waited….I feel like a complete idiot, but it's not gonna stop me. I'm gonna write an alternate version. I'll post this chapter, then write the alternate. If you still want me to continue this one (it'll go a completely[kinda] different way than the other one will), I'll continue it, but I want to keep this one up, because I kinda like it. Anyway….I'm gonna write now…_**

**_Disclaimer: yeah, don't own it_**

* * *

"Elphaba!"

Elphaba opened her eyes to the shouting. Fiyero looked worried, and red light poured into the mouth of the cave.

"You gotta get up Elphie!" Fiyero shouted at her, and she heard a strange wailing in the background. "They've got Liir, and Glinda. They're gonna kill them! You have to get up!"

Elphaba tried to sit, but the pain in her side was too intense, and she cried out.

"Get up!" Fiyero said forcefully, and she managed to hoist herself onto her wobbly legs.

"I can't do it. It hurts!" Elphaba cried, tears of pain falling down her cheeks.

A guard walked into the cave, his stern glare piercing into Elphaba like a knife. She sobbed and cried out as he grabbed Fiyero.

"Elphie!" Fiyero cried, reaching out to her.

The gap between them was too wide, and they couldn't latch onto each other. Another guard walked forward and grabbed Elphaba's outstretched hand, yanking her forward. The stitches in her side ripped, and she screamed, collapsing onto the hard ground.

* * *

"Elphaba. Elphie! Wake up…wake up!" Fiyero's voice shook Elphaba out of her dream.

She opened her eyes, finding herself propped up against Fiyero. She was hunched, and there was a sharp pain in her ribs.

"Fiyero…" she murmured, groggily looking around.

Glinda and Liir were watching her anxiously, but the sky was pitch black and there were no angry guards trying to kill them.

"Are you okay? You were screaming in your sleep," Glinda asked her softly, and she sat up.

"I…I almost lost you all. I…they were grabbing us, and I ripped the stitches…it felt so real…" Elphaba finished, prying herself away from Fiyero's grasp.

"It's okay…it's over now. We'll never let anyone get that close. Chistery's mates are on watch all the time. We're safe here," Fiyero reassured her, and she nodded.

"I know…I just…I can't feel safe anymore. It's too hard. I want to leave Oz. I want to leave for good…but I can't bear to. Our homes are here…and I need to save Doctor Dillamond…and the rest of the Animals. But…I can't do that until I can feel comfortable with moving around the streets. But that'll never happen. I'm a threat…and Oz will never forget me…" Elphaba tried to explain.

"I think…I should go back down to Oz. I will talk to them…and tell them our story. I will tell them that you're dead now…I killed you, and then I will retire, and join you. We'll leave Oz completely…and in a few years…we'll come back and save the rest of the Animals. It's the only way Elphie…" Glinda said softly.

"I…I need to sleep. I will think about it…but I think you're right. Thank you…" Elphaba said softly, and lay against Fiyero, who was propped up by some stones.

Glinda nodded and she and Liir left to find comfortable ground to sleep on.

* * *

The next morning, Fiyero woke up alone. He worriedly looked around, until his eyes grazed the mouth of the cave. Elphaba was watching him, an amused smiled plastered on her face. She was chewing on berries that Chistery had given her, and the morning light made her green skin glow.

"How'd you get over there?" he asked, standing up and stretching.

"I crawled, mostly. Chistery helped me when he realized what I was doing…" she said, shrugging

"Well…I'm glad you're moving…is…is your wound okay?" he asked and she nodded.

"It looks a little infected…but I suppose that can't be helped, considering where we are. I've been keeping it clean though…." Elphaba murmured as Fiyero sat next to her.

She offered him a twig of berries and he accepted it, biting into one.

"Sorry to ruin this beautiful moment…but I have some news. Some news that I should've told you earlier." Glinda said softly, almost sheepishly.

Elphaba looked up, and saw the short woman biting her lip. She raised her eyebrows, urging her to continue.

"Yeah….the wizard is gone. He's gone back to his own world….and…well, Elphie. I think I know why you're magical…." Glinda trailed off, looking at the ground.

"Why?" Elphaba asked, suddenly curious

"Elphie…I'm only the messenger. Don't shoot me…" Glinda said softly. "But you're a child of both worlds. The land of Oz, and a place called Earth,"

Elphaba cocked her head, trying to figure out what that meant. Suddenly, the realization hit her, and her eyes widened.

"What…no…no…no!" Elphaba cried, stumbling off the rock towards the cliff face.

Fiyero shot Glinda a confused look, then hurried to make sure Elphaba wouldn't fall off the cliff. Elphaba stared at Glinda long and hard, before finally managing to get out a few sentences.

"He…no. You're saying….he told you…that he…he's my…" Elphaba shook her head in disbelief, and Glinda nodded.

"Oh…" Fiyero finally understood, and looked at Elphaba. "It doesn't explain the…green," he said, as lightly as possible.

Elphaba shook her head, staring at the ground. Her mind reeled, trying to piece together information, trying to find a flaw that would lead to the truth. The truth that the Wizard was not her father. She remembered him **(BOOK REFERENCE),** the kind glass blower who let her play with the glass. Why he had stuck around, she didn't understand, but he must have known that the baby was his. She shuddered, realizing that it was true.

"Elphaba….you okay?" Fiyero asked worriedly.

She realized that her shuddering hadn't stopped, and she let out a strained sob.

"I can't…I…I need to be alone. Chistery!" Elphaba called, and the monkey threw her broomstick towards her, and they both took off into the night.

"Elphie!" Glinda cried, but Fiyero held her back.

"She'll be okay…she's…just had a lot of information dropped on her. Give her time," Fiyero said softly, and Glinda nodded.

Elphaba landed roughly into a cave, around the other side of the mountain, letting out harsh, ear-splitting cries. She threw curse words around the cave, not caring to who would hear. She cursed the Wizard, Frex and even her mother. Eventually she sat in the back of the cave, her knees draw to her chest. She was trembling, and tears trickled down her cheeks slowly, her mind still trying to find a possible seam she could rip at. Her side throbbed, but she ignored it. The day slowly turned into night, and Chistery sat at the mouth of the cave, keeping watch.

"Chistery…" Elphaba said softly, and the monkey turned, cocking his head.

"Efaba?" he said and Elphaba smiled, too upset to correct him.

"Good work…come here," she said, and the monkey scampered over, looking up at her expectantly.

Elphaba leaned forward and wrapped her arms around the monkey, closing her eyes and breathing in the familiar scent of dirt and bugs. The monkey, taken by surprise, screeched slightly, before putting his large hands tentatively around her. She shook, as silent sobs wracked her body. Chistery held onto Elphaba tightly, until she pulled away.

"Thank you," Elphaba said softly, and the monkey nodded, then returned to its spot at the mouth of the cave.

Elphaba fell back onto her calves, having been resting on her knees when she hugged Chistery, and bowed her head.

The Wizard was her father.  
She was the devil's spawn  
He was gone.

Another father figure who had gone without saying goodbye, without really loving her at all. She let herself a few more moments to wallow in grief and betrayal, before shaking herself out of it. She wiped away the tears that had fallen, and then mounted her broomstick.

**_A/N: Okay....so see how I included the book reference? I'll explain down here for people who haven't read it. Anyway, hope you liked that chapter....I also figured to add the actual story in there, of Glinda going back and telling the people about Elphaba. XD....anyway, off to write the alternate version now XD. _**

**Book Reference: In the book, Elphaba's father wasn't really the Wizard, but the man who gave her the Green Elixir was a man called Turtle Heart, and he was a glass blower from Quadling Country. So, again, I've combined the Book and the Musical. So here, Turtle Heart was the Wizard, who gave Milena the Green Elixir, stayed around a bit, then moved on when Elphie grew up. **


	9. Chapter 9

**_A/N: I said I would post an alternate version, but I epic failed. I haven't found the right storyline yet, so it's really hard to write, and I'm enjoying this one too much! Now...I felt really displeased with this chapter. I don't know why - maybe you guys can tell me. Thanks for the awesome reviews - they made me very gleeful. I nicked off from the Wicked rehearsal to post this, so I'll get on with it before someone discoverates me!_**

Elphaba landed hard, wincing slightly as the impact ricocheted throughout her body. Fiyero jumped up, ready to envelope her in a hug. Instead of embracing him, like Fiyero hoped, she swallowed hard and took a deep breath.

"You're going back Glinda. You'll go and tell you killed me, while I was sleeping. You killed me, Fiyero and Liir. Take my hat as proof. Try to clear my name…and Fiyero, Liir and I will go. We'll find a settlement far to the north of Emerald City, completely out of Oz. We'll come back in three years…and we'll turn up at your back door, and depending on the circumstances, we'll either reveal ourselves or not…" she said finally, and Glinda frowned.

"Are you sure?" Glinda asked, and Elphaba nodded.

"I was thinking about it a lot, and I believe that it's the only way around our problem. Now conjure yourself a bubble and go," Elphaba said, and Glinda looked sad.

"Just like that? You're gonna send me off in a bubble without saying goodbye?" she asked, stepping forward.

"I've never been very good at goodbyes," Elphaba said softly.

"Nobody is. Come here," Glinda said, her arms outstretched.

The two embraced, holding each other for a long time before finally parting.

"We'll see each other again. I promise," Elphaba whispered into Glinda's ear, and she nodded.

"I know…" Glinda murmured,

"Glinda! You're bleeding!" Fiyero suddenly said, and Glinda looked down.

A dark red patch of blood had soaked into her dress, and her eyes widened.

"It's not me…" she said softly, and looked at Elphaba's side, where she was shot.

Elphaba touched her side, wincing, and lifted the black shirt she had on. The stitches were torn and the wound was open, blood seeping out constantly.

"Oh…" Elphaba said softly, and Fiyero raced to be behind her, supporting her.

"Elphie?" Glinda asked, grabbing her hands.

"Lie her down," Fiyero instructed, and they lowered her gently, resting her head on his lap.

"Does it hurt?" Glinda asked softly

"Not really…kinda…yeah. A little," Elphaba struggled to make up her mind, and she closed her eyes.

"No…stay awake," Fiyero said, but she shook her head.

"I feel…really tired all of a sudden…" she said, closing her eyes again

"Elphaba!" he cried out sharply, making her eyes open in alarm. "Stay awake. I'm serious!"

"But…" Elphaba protested

"Elphie! Tell me about your childhood. Tell me about you…" Glinda tried to help, and Fiyero nodded gratefully.

"Melina…my mother…she was…well…different. And my father…no, not my father. My…something. Frex…he was unkind…he beat me…a lot," Elphaba muttered, before losing consciousness.

"We need to get her to Emerald City…" Fiyero said softly.

"But…they'll kill her!" Glinda protested

"You'll have to stop them. Wake up Liir, get him on a broom," Fiyero instructed, and she nodded. "Chistery!"

The monkey scampered towards him, watching Elphaba carefully.

"Herb?" he asked hopefully.

"No, not herb. Carry! We need to carry Elphaba. She can't fly. We'll use the cape, to carry her to Emerald City." Fiyero tried to tell him, pointing to objects and using hand gestures.

Finally, Chistery understood and gathered up the cape, laying it out on the ground near Elphaba. He screeched and four other monkeys joined him.

"Glinda! We're leaving!" Fiyero called, still on the ground with Elphaba's head on his lap.

"Liir and I will go by bubble," Glinda said, and Fiyero nodded.

"Chistery!" Fiyero called, motioning for him to come over.

Chistery held Elphaba's head up gently, while Fiyero moved away. After a series of quiet chattering between the monkeys, they lifted Elphaba gently and moved her onto the cape. Fiyero took a broomstick and swum his leg over.

"Let's go!" he cried, grabbing a bag that held the few belongings they owned.

The broom, monkeys and the bubble all rose together, then they made their way out of the cave.

"Holy crap!" Fiyero shouted as the broom jerked and swerved under him.

Chistery screeched, calling a nearby monkey to take his place holding the cape. He swooped towards Fiyero and grabbed his broom, righting it and guiding it so he was within reaching distance of Elphaba.

"Thank you," Fiyero said, making Chistery chirp happily.

The rest of the journey was silent, aside from the random chattering of the six monkeys.

"Emerald City is just beyond that hill…you ready?" Glinda asked

"No…but let's go anyway," Fiyero said, smiling slightly.

They glided down into the centre of the city. Confused gasps made Glinda feel sick, but she bottled it down and turned towards Chistery.

"Keep her covered…" she hissed as people started recognizing her.

The monkeys lifted slightly, throwing another cape over Elphaba.

"Fellow Ozians, I have returned! But I have done something terrible. I broke the treaty we had decided with the witch. She was returning me, quite peacefully, to Emerald City, when I struck her down. Now I feel terrible. It would only be right to let her stay here until she has healed," Glinda said to everyone who was gathered.

There were several cries of disagreement, but Glinda held her arms up to silence them.

"Remember…Oz values it's agreements. Since the imprisonment of Madame Morrible, and the departure of the Wiz-"

"She's losing too much blood," Fiyero interrupted, anxiously glancing at Elphaba.

"Umm…so Oz has always been strict about its treaties – why is this any different?" she asked, and finally the crowd agreed, although reluctantly, and dispersed. "Can we get a medic in here!"

Three men in white coats ran towards them, studying Elphaba.

"This way…bring her in here," one yelled, and the monkeys rose, following their instructions.

Once they were in the hospital, the medics made a better observation.

"She's losing blood fast…" one murmured, and looked up at Fiyero. "Does she have human blood?"

"She IS a human. Her skin is just green!" Fiyero told them, and they nodded, all looking slightly embarrassed.

One doctor touched her side, letting the blood run onto his gloved hand. He brought his hand to his lips, and licked the blood off his gloves.

"She's type O, get the IV in!" he said after a second, and Fiyero frowned.

"Please step out sir, we'll need to stitch her up," the last man said, and Fiyero started to protest. "It'll be about two minutes, sir. Please. If you want to save her…"

Finally, Fiyero agreed and stood outside, anxiously pacing while Glinda, Liir and the monkeys watched him.

"Don't worry…she'll be fine," Glinda said, not really very sure of herself.

After two minutes and fifty-three seconds (Fiyero had counted), the doctor who had tasted her blood came out, inviting them back in. She lay on her back, looking lifeless. The only real indication that she was alive was the shallow breathing, and Fiyero glanced at the doctor.

"And she'll be okay now?"

"We're not sure…we're leaving her in the care of one of our most experienced Animals. Only time will tell," he said, and stood in the corner of the room.

"Tell somebody to come get me when she wakes. I would like to apologize," Glinda announced, then nodded at Fiyero. "Come get me if something goes wrong,"

"Thank you for your patronage. As soon as she is able to fly, we will leave and no longer be a burden to you. We apologize for any inconvenience this may cause," Fiyero said, winking at Glinda as he walked towards the bed.

"Monkey. You and your mob may reside with the other Animals. They are currently living in a well-built barn, as their new living quarters are being renovated. Sir Fiyero, and your boy?"

"We're comfortable here," Fiyero said, laying on the lounge.

Liir lay on the lounge adjacent to him, and they smiled. She nodded and left, glancing back at Elphaba only once.

* * *

"Good Morning!" a cheery voice bellowed, interrupting Fiyero from his dreams.

His eyes fluttered open and he saw someone he thought he would never see again.

"Doctor Dillamond?" he asked, sitting up.

Liir was still asleep, and Elphaba still looked pale and dead, but was still breathing. The old goat turned towards him and blinked.

"My…the young prince…" he said after a long time.

"You have a good memory,"

"Ah…yes, well, as they say, Goats have excellent memories," he said, then turned to the hospital bed. "Now – who do we have her-"

Doctor Dillamond saw Elphaba and froze, his deep brown bovidae eyes searching her green face. His mouth parted as if he was going to saw something, but the words were lost.

"Why…Miss Elphabaaa…" he bleated.

"I take it you haven't re-mastered all of your speech yet," Fiyero commented

"I've been in rehabilitation lessons for two months. Lady Guhhlinda made a law for all the Animals to be allowed back into society, so she set up classes to rehabilitate our speech."

"Whoa, that's pretty good, but I'm pretty sure Lady Glinda has stopped being called Galinda." Fiyero informed him, and he nodded.

Suddenly, Elphaba stirred, and Doctor Dillamond and Fiyero looked up expectantly. She opened and closed her mouth, seeking moisture, then she turned her head. Her eyes opened slowly, taking in the sight of the man and the goat in front of her.

"Water…" she croaked, and Fiyero passed her a paper cup, which she took and downed, managing not to spill any.

She blinked a couple of times, then focused on the goat.

"Doctor…Doctor Dillamond?"

**_A/N: OMG Dr. Dillamond! Yay! I really should get back to my rehearsal...We've started doing full run-throughs of the first act (up to Defying Gravity). We're still doing it in our civvies - I can't wait to try and figure out the costume changes. I should have enough time, because I've got six stage hands to help - three to get the costume off, then three to get the next one on. So many buttons.... Oh! We did 'As Long As You're Mine' and..hehe...after watching the musical, the guy - Glen - playing Fiyero, and I figured out how much of an Euphimism it is for...well, you get the point. We giggle each time we have to sing it. Hopefully we'll get over it by Opening Night. Allthough, I'm sure it wouldn't matter. Being in love is all about being a twit - giggling and falling all over each other. Hmmm.... Anyway - did you notice i didn't put a disclaimer on this one? I figured that anyone reading this would've gotten the point by now. Okay...gotta go, I think they're calling me. _**

**_Oh yeah, one last thing. _**

**_Bovidae - true goats, cows, oxes etc. _**

**_I was trying to go for a cool sentence, like 'He stared at her with his large feline eyes', but then I couldn't find a word that related, so I googled it and found Bovidae. It looks out of place...and I'm not sure if it fits.....but whatever. _**


	10. Chapter 10

**_A/N: This was going to be a longer chapter, but I cut it down a bit, sadly. I'm also trying a new style of writing, trying to get you to relate to the characters a bit more. I went to a writing workshop, and I'm trying this new stuff out. Tell me if it's any better or worse please. Wicked rehearsals are still going well. The hardest part that we're working on now is the beginning - when Galinda is telling the story about Melina and the Wizard. The guy who plays The Wizard is struggling to get the stomach thing right. I'm not even sure how it works, I'm never there for that bit (We get individual and group rehearsals, but I'm not in that scene) but they're having trouble during our run-throughs. Anyway, onto said story._**

* * *

Elphaba felt light-headed, but whether it was from waking from being stitched up, or learning that Doctor Dillamond was alive and talking, she didn't know. She fell silent, staring into the eyes of her old teacher, and her mind reeled to the time they last saw each other. Her heart leapt into her throat and it beat quickly. She was nervous. Fiyero gazed at her lovingly, and she glanced at Liir who was still asleep on the lounge chair. Her gaze went back to Doctor Dillamond, who was looking at her curiously.

"How are you...Miss Elphabaa..?" Doctor Dillamond asked, walking up to her bed with his short goat strides.

"How did you get here?" Elphaba asked, her voice returning

"It's not polite to answer a question with a question, Miss Elphaba" he said with a sly grin, straightening out the side table.

Elphaba chuckled, but winced and groaned as pain shot down her side.

"Yes my dear, don't laugh. It hurts something dreadful. Before we catch up, I would like to know how you are feeling." He asked, taking a clipboard out of the end of her bed.

""Tired...a little dizzy...sore, around my ribs..." Elphaba said softly, and Doctor Dillamond nodded, scribbling the new information down.

"Okay...now. What would you like to know? I have half an hour," he said and Elphaba nodded, thinking hard about what she didn't know.

"How did you get here, in this position?" she asked

"When G..linda took over, she inherited the Wizard's room, and found me in the basement, chained up with many other animals who played a part in society. She set us free and gave us our rights back, gave us speech classes and helped us to remember who we were. She did this in such a short time...and then she disappeared. I suppose she was with you that whole time." He recalled, and Elphaba felt like she was back at Shiz, listening to her favourite teacher tell her stories. "What about you. How did you manage to stay alive all this time?"

Elphaba retold the story of her journey and Doctor Dillamond listened happily, making comments when he thought of something to say. The two friends exchanged stories, but after half an hour, a pager beeped and Doctor Dillamond left. Liir was still asleep, and Fiyero had been silent throughout Elphaba and Doctor Dillamond's talk, careful not to take away any of the catching up time they had together.

"You should get some rest..." Fiyero told Elphaba, concern obvious in his tone

"I'm sick of lying around...I want some answers. Where are we?" she asked, struggling to sit up on her elbows.

"Just, lie down. We're in Emerald City," Fiyero told her and she reluctantly let herself lean back into the pillows.

Elphaba looked around, noticing the green walls and the green decorations. She realised it was rather obvious as to where she was, but she didn't say anything.

"And I'm not dead? Did we smuggle in?"

"No. Glinda talked to the citizens of Oz. She made up some lie, and said we would leave as soon as you could fly...the Ozians accepted that,"

Elphaba nodded, and fiddled with the blanket. Fiyero noticed and stood up, taking three short steps to reach her bed. He cupped her chin with his hand, gently forcing her to look up at him.

"You're fiddling. What's wrong?" he lowered himself onto the bed, taking her hands in his.

She stared at him and sighed, wanting to pour her heart out to him. Another part of her, the one that had more self-control, stopped her from doing that.

"Uh...I'm...I'm gonna go look for Glinda," Liir had woken up, and had watched the two silently until then. He looked embarrassed and left the room hastily.

Elphaba smiled, and watched his retreating form.

"I'm serious. What's wrong?" he asked, and she sighed

"I just...want to leave. I don't feel safe. I'm afraid that I'm gonna be murdered in my sleep. I just...I want to be somewhere where I can always feel safe, and never be afraid of how people think of me." Elphaba murmured, and Fiyero nodded.

"We'll find a place like that one day...even if there's only the three of us," Fiyero reassured her.

Someone clearing their throat interrupted their conversation, and they both turned to the doorway. Glinda and Liir stood in the doorway.

"Are you okay Glinda?" Fiyero asked

She stood uncomfortably, her face contorted into something that looked like a mix between sadness, pain and guilt. Her hands were clasped in front of her, and she adjusted her weight onto each foot rhythmically. She had showered and changed her clothes, now wearing a poufy yellow dress, similar to the one she wore at her first visit to Emerald City.

"Well...you see," she stepped into the room in a graceful manner, the way she always did as a teenager. "The...governors from all over Oz have stepped in...and they would...well...they want to give you a trial...and Elphie...I don't think it will go well. They all want you executed, and they don't want to wait until you get better,"

Both Fiyero and Elphaba could see that Glinda had been crying, and they both looked at each other worriedly.

"Elphie! I'm sorry...I tried to stop them!" she cried, rushing over to the immobile witch and throwing herself onto the bed, hugging Fiyero.

"Glinda...it's okay..." Elphaba said softly, putting her hand on Glinda's shoulder.

"But what are you going to do?" Glinda asked

"I think...I think I have a plan," Elphaba whispered, her mind reeling.

**_A/N: A little short? Yeah...I cut it down, split it into two different parts and stuff, so yeah. I'm working on that second part. I've already written it, but what do you think Elphie will do? I'm curious to know what you guys think. _**


	11. Chapter 11

**_A/N: I felt bad, so I cut this chapter short too (mainly because the other half is...on the other computer). I've been SO busy...with dance, drama, vocal class, dance class, band etc - Sorry this didn't come out sooner. Our WicKed play date has been finalised! Fri 15th, 22nd and 29th, Sat 16th, 23rd and 30th. We do six shows, all at night, and we spend the weeks in between going over parts that were pretty crappy on the nights. I'm very excited. Everything in Act 1 has been perfected (almost) and now we're working on Act 2! Anyway, I'm sure you'd rather read the story. _**

**_Disclaimer: Disclaimed_**

* * *

"What is the plan?" Fiyero asked

"Help me up!" Elphaba said, and Fiyero held her arm, pulling her upwards. "We have to go, to the trial, and I'm happy to do it, whenever they want it. Tell them I'm not afraid,"

Glinda nodded sadly, and left the room, sniffling. Elphaba sighed, and started thinking things over.

"Elphaba…I won't let them execute you…" Fiyero held her hand, kissing it softly.

She smiled, and ran her fingers through his brown hair. He sat on the bed with her, just looking at her, until Liir cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"Uh…so…what's gonna happen at the trial?" he asked, and both Elphaba and Fiyero looked at him.

"I'm just going to ask them why I should be executed. You two, plus Glinda, and possibly Boq, will be my witnesses, as well as Doctor Dillamond. I have done nothing wrong, and I have nothing to feel sorry for. I haven't killed anyone," Elphaba explained, and Fiyero nodded

"That is true…they have no real evidence on you," he said and Elphaba nodded knowingly.

"Are you going to be okay?" Liir asked softly, and Elphaba smiled, patting the bed.

"Come over here…" she said, and Liir happily hoisted himself up, sitting in between Elphaba and Fiyero. "Did Glinda leave the Grimmerie with us?"

Fiyero leaned over and grabbed the large book from the side-table, where Glinda had left it earlier. He placed it on her lap and she smiled.

"I want to teach you how to read this…" Elphaba said softly, and Liir looked up at her, hope glittering in his eyes.

"Really?" he asked, running his fingers over the worn out book.

Elphaba nodded, and turned the cover over, staring at the words on the page. Liir looked at them too, although he couldn't make them out. Symbols covered the page, leaving no spot blank. Fiyero looked at the book and shook his head in confusion.

"I'll go check on Chistery…" he said and Elphaba looked up at him in surprise

"You don't wanna learn?" she asked, taking his hand

"Nah, it's more of a…witch thing…" he said with a grin, and pulled away.

She laughed as he walked away, but then returned her focus to Liir and the book.

"Now…you see the different symbols?" she asked, and he nodded. "Well…just like in Oz, each symbol has a sound. Putting symbols together, make words,"

Liir listened carefully, taking in the new information as Elphaba said it. She spoke slowly, helping Liir to understand it better. An hour passed, and Liir was started to piece together words and sounds from the first page of the book.

"You're a quick learner…" Elphaba marveled as he read the first sentence with only a few mistakes.

"Uh…Elphaba. The council has decided on a trial date," Glinda interrupted from the doorway, and Elphaba looked up in alarm.

"When?" she asked

"In four days. Anyone in Emerald City will be required to attend the trial, and there will be twelve jury members, and to make things fair, I ordered that at least six of them had to be Animals, in case of discrimination issues, and also because I know that all the Animals like you," Glinda said with a small smile.

"Thank you so much Glinda…for everything," Elphaba said softly, and Glinda blushed.

"No need to thank me dear…I'm just looking out for my best friend…" she said, and walked up to Elphaba's bedside, talking softer now. "What will you do…if the court decides you guilty?"

"I'm going to conjure a spell that'll whisk Fiyero, Liir and I away. Then…we'll stick to the original plan, before I got sick. We'll find a settlement, out of Oz. We'll go north, like we planned, and we'll come back in three years. Don't try to clear my name…don't try to do anything that will make you seem like you're on my side…it won't be worth it," Elphaba murmured, yawning

"I think you need some sleep. Come on Liir – we'll go see come colleagues of mine that have said they wanted to be in the jury. I'll start convincing them that you weren't a bad person, even when you kidnapped me," Glinda said, holding out her hand for Liir to take.

With a glance at Elphaba, who nodded, he closed the Grimmerie and placed it on the table again, before taking Glinda's hand. Elphaba yawned again and closed her eyes, waiting for the veil of sleep to drape itself around her.

* * *

"Wake up Miss Elphaba…" Dr. Dillamond said softly, and Elphaba's green eyelids fluttered open.

She groaned, partially because of the bright sunlight through the open curtains, and partially because she didn't like to be woken up before she was ready.

"Yes?" she asked, rather rudely. She immediately took a deep breath, clearing her head. "Sorry…I mean…good morning,"

Dr. Dillamond laughed, and helped her sit up.

"It's quite all right…I'm not a morning goat either," he said, and poured her a glass of what looked like a green liquid.

"What…what's that?" she asked, eyeing the glass warily.

"It's a type of alcohol, called Green Elixir, said to be the one tha-"

"That turned me green while my mother was pregnant," Elphaba finished, and pushed the glass away. "I don't want it,"

"But Miss Elphaba…I have a suspicion that it might help you heal faster. I mean, your skin certainly adapted to it, maybe it's of medicinal value," he persuaded her, and she gave him a comical look.

"Just because it turned my skin green, doesn't mean it could have any effect on my health system." she protested

"It can't hurt to try. I just want to see what it'll do…if it does anything," he said, holding the glass out once more.

Elphaba sighed and took the glass, smelling it before she decided to drink it. Her wrinkled her nose at the smell, but before Dr. Dillamond had to convince her to drink it, she took a breath and downed the whole glass, swallowing quickly. She coughed and spluttered, setting the glass down as she tried to take the taste away.

"Yuck. How did my mother stand it?" Elphaba asked once she was over it.

"Well, normally this drink is mixed with a few other alcohols, making the taste a little better," he explained and she nodded, wiping her mouth. "I'd…I'd like you to drink some everyday, so that I can see the results,"

"I might not be here though. In three days, I have to appear in court. If I'm guilty, I have to run…if I'm innocent…well, I'm hopefully a free witch,"

"I see…well…you should be okay to move around in three days. I would like you to start walking today, after I inspect your wound," Dr. Dillamond said, and Elphaba nodded.

"I would…like you to be one of my witnesses." Elphaba told him as he came up to the side of her bed.

He gave her a sidelong look before bending down and lifting her shirt slightly.

"Why? I haven't been around your whole life…I only saw you in school," he said, pushing his glasses closer to his eyes.

"I know…but if I need you to, you can tell them that I worked hard in school…that I always wanted to help the Animals," she said, wincing slightly.

The goat nodded and stood upright, taking the clipboard from the end of her bed.

"How'd it look?" she asked, and he smiled.

"It seems to be healing, and I want you to be out of bed today," he instructed her, and she nodded.

"Where'd Fiyero go?" she asked, looking around her hospital room.

"Breakfast. He said he'd bring you back some," he informed her and she nodded, pushing the covers away from her body.

Without causing too much pain, she gently swung her legs over the side of the bed, sitting up on the side, and with Dr. Dillamond's help, she managed to stand up. Fiyero walked in and saw her standing.

"Whoa…good as new," he murmured, flashing her a smile.

She grinned back and he passed her the bag he was carrying, letting her eat.

"I'll be off. I'll come see you tonight to give you some more of the elixir," Dr. Dillamond said and Elphaba nodded, waving him goodbye.

"Liir is in the waiting room, reading the Grimmerie," Fiyero informed her and she nodded, smiling.

Taking a bite of the Ozian food he gave her, she arched her back slightly, stretching out the stiff limbs. She felt a lot better, and after she ate, she stood up. She walked a few paces, wincing only slightly.

"Wow…that's some medicine," Fiyero commented, and she smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah…well...I'm a pretty fast healer," she said and he nodded.

He walked up her, placing his hands on her shoulders to steady her. She was slightly shorter than him, and she looked up at him, smiling. He grinned and kissed her gently, wrapping his arms around her torso, careful not to graze her stitches. She placed her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss even more. Breaking the kiss, he pulled her closer to his body, embracing her tightly.

"Are you okay?" she asked softly when he didn't pull away.

"I don't want to lose you again," he murmured into her hair, breathing the scent in.

She smiled and forcibly pushed him away, looking into his eyes.

"I'll never let you lose me,"

**_A/N: A little short, and thanks to Lala who reviewed! I didn't wanna get preached at.._**


	12. Chapter 12

**_A/N: Merr....basically a filler chapter before we get to the trial. Not too proud of it. Next chapter will basically just be the trial. Will be fairly short. _**

**_Disclaimer: Disclaimed_**

* * *

The next morning, Elphaba woke up, feeling sick and stiff. She turned her head to the side, and saw a vial of liquid, with a small note attached.

"Drink me…" she read softly, and a smile appeared on her face.

She sat up painfully, and opened the small bottle, before downing the contents.

"Ugh..." she made a face, and she heard a chuckle from the other side of the room.

"Glinda?" she asked and the young woman stepped out of the shadows, smiling.

"The one and only…I finally escaped from all the conferences and trials…how are you doing?" she asked, sitting down at the edge of her bed

"A lot better actually. Dr. Dillamond gave me this green elixir, and he's trialing it out. I think it's working. I felt like crap a moment ago, and now I feel better," the young witch said, leaning forward to hug Glinda.

"No, you're feeling better because you saw me," Glinda said, her old vain self coming through.

Elphaba rolled her eyes and gave Glinda a look, her eyebrows raised. Glinda burst out laughing, and it was contagious. The two friends laughed and laughed, until Fiyero walked in with three coffees.

Glinda looked up in surprise as Fiyero handed her one.

"How'd you know I was here?" she asked and he grinned.

"Liir told me, so I got some from the downstairs coffee place," he said and she nodded, taking a sip.

"Elphaba! Fiyero!" Liir's startled voice floated through the door, and the three of them shared a panicked look. Elphaba stood up, steadied herself, and then followed Fiyero and Glinda through the door.

They entered the waiting room and saw Liir, the Grimmerie in his hands, and three rabbit's on the floor.

"Where did they come from? They're so cute!" Glinda exclaimed, picking one up.

"I was reading the Grimmerie, and I found the part of the book about animals, so I read one of the spells out loud, and the rabbit's appeared!" Liir said in one big breath.

Elphaba's smile grew and she took the book, reading the incantation silently. Sure enough, it was a rabbit spell.

"He's inherited it. He's a warlock…" Fiyero murmured and Elphaba nodded, a giant smile plastered on her face.

Glinda grinned, and put down the rabbit she was holding, dusting off her hands and her dress.

"Well, its official – Liir is definitely your son," she said, and Elphaba laughed, putting her arms around the young boy.

"Miss Elphaba?" a voice called from the doorway.

A young munchkinlander walked in, and Elphaba's eyes widened.

"Boq…" she breathed, and he nodded, looking slightly guilty.

"I…I'm on the jury…" he murmured and she nodded.

"You're gonna vote guilty, aren't you!" Glinda exclaimed, and Boq looked even more guilty. "You never should have saved him Elphie,"

Boq frowned, and looked at the two witches.

"Save me?" he asked, and Elphaba bit her lip.

"When you confronted Nessa about leaving her…she stole the Grimmerie and cast a spell on you…it was bad, but I turned you into a tin-man to save you. It's true…I'm the reason you turned to tin, but it was only to save you, and to protect you from my sister," Elphaba said softly, and Boq's expression softened.

"Really?" he asked, and Glinda and Elphaba nodded.

His eyes narrowed once again

"That doesn't change my vote. I still think you should be locked up. You're different, and we don't want different people in Oz," he said, folding his arms squarely across his chest.

"You're short, Glinda's vain, I'm green, Chistery's a monkey, our last wizard was a human and Fiyero's a prince. We're all different. We come from different places and we believe in different things. It doesn't mean we should be locked up," Elphaba protested

"But you're more different than anyone else. You've got advanced magic…you're powerful and you can read some weird text that doesn't mean anything!" Boq exclaimed, and Elphaba sighed

"Whatever your vote is, I hope you choose well. And whatever your vote is, your life will be changed forever," Elphaba said coldly, and pointed to the door. "Leave,"

The munchkinlander gave her a frightened glance before hurrying out the door.

"Ya know, that didn't exactly put your innocence out in the open," Glinda said and Elphaba shrugged.

"I guess I'll be seeing you guys in three years," she said sadly, and they all nodded solemnly.

The next morning was Elphaba's last day before the trial. She felt like crap waking up, but once she drank the elixir, she was up and moving almost like she had never gotten shot. Glinda strode into the room, looking sleep-deprived and nervous.

"You okay?" Elphaba asked, her eyebrows raised

"Yeah, yeah. I was just up all night trying to sort something out," she waved it off, but it was obvious that she was still worried.

"Tell me," Elphaba insisted, sitting on the edge of the bed.

Glinda sat next to her, straightening out her dress before taking a deep breath.

"The Animals aren't being allowed onto the jury. The Ozians won't allow it. I've been up all night trying to convince them that it wouldn't be fair, but they're not listening. I'm sorry," Glinda murmured, hugging her friend tightly.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm probably going to have to leave anyway…I've accepted that. We'll see each other again," Elphaba reassured her, and Glinda nodded, putting on a brave face.

"I'll always miss you, and I'll never forget you," Glinda said and Elphaba nodded.

Dr Dillamond walked in, smiling warmly at the two witches.

"I heard you were expecting to be held guilty. Here…if you are, these are for you, in case you leave…unexpectedly," Dr Dillamond lowered his voice, passing her a bag of several vials. "These should last you a month, if you continue to use it,"

"Thank you," she whispered, grinning at him.

She took the small bag and placed it in a bigger bag, one that she had started to pack.

"Have you seen Fiyero this morning, Doctor?" Elphaba asked, continuing to throw things into her bag.

"Sorry Elphaba, I haven't. Oh, wait…I saw him and the young boy walking out of here early this morning…the young boy had a book in his hand," he answered and Elphaba nodded

"He's probably gone to see what else he can do with the Grimmerie," she said, and Glinda nodded.

"So how are you feeling? Have you taken the elixir yet?" the goat asked, and Elphaba nodded enthusiastically.

"I feel great, I don't feel like I've been shot," she said and Dr. Dillamond nodded knowingly.

"I had a feeling," he said and she smiled.

"Thank you, for everything," she said softly and he smiled, nodding at her

"Oh Elphie, I don't want you to leave again!" Glinda burst into tears, hugging the witch tightly.

Elphaba shifted quickly, moving Glinda's hands from where they pressed against her wound, her face contorted in pain.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Glinda gushed, but Elphaba waved her off with a smile.

"Still hurts to touch?" Dr. Dillamond asked and Elphaba nodded.

"Just a little," she reassured him, and Glinda wiped her eyes.

"I have to go and do some more paperwork…being a leader is so hard. If I see Fiyero and Liir, I'll tell them that you're awake," she said, and Elphaba nodded.

"Oh, wait. Hold on! When you come back, can you bring some food and bottled water? Stuff that'll last a long time, ya know, just in case I have to rough it for a few days." Elphaba asked and the young witch nodded.

"You're so smart! I never would've thought of that. I'll bring it around later this evening….see you later," Glinda said softly, and left the room.

Elphaba heaved a sigh and looked at Doctor Dillamond, who just smiled.

* * *

**_A/N: Yeah...so...thats that chapter XD_**

**_Updates: The WicKed play is going great, I started dating the guy that plays Fiyero, so onstage Chem is better (apparently) We've gotten Act 1 down pat, and I'm still working on the change from 'As Long As You're Mine' to the trapdoor so I can come up easily for 'No Good Deed'. Yeah...sounds about it... _**


	13. Chapter 13

**_A/N: This one is a shorty. I've come to a lull in both my stories...it's kinda annoying. I keep finding awesome ways to finish a chapter, then I realise it's too short, but can't be bothered to do anything about it. I guess it comes from laziness...but...if you knew the kinda things I had to juggle about in my life, you'd be greatful I had time at all to write this. Hell, I'm not complaining, but I'm a little annoyed at myself for getting so behind. I was supposed to be up to chapter 16 next week....goes to show how much schedules affect my life...oh well_**

**_Disclaimer: Disclaimed_**

* * *

Elphaba stood up to the desk, swallowing hard. The courtroom was empty, deep brown wood lining the walls. Several pews were set up, but they were all empty. Elphaba was surprised, she expected all of Oz to be there. She had showed up by herself, not wanting Fiyero, Liir or Glinda to watch what was happening in the trial. It would make more sense, if they pretended they had no idea what was going to happen.

A young man in his twenties had led the young witch in, accompanied by two German Shepherds. Whether they were just animals, or Animals, Elphaba couldn't tell.

"Wait here. The court shall be summoned. Miss Glinda made it sure to us that you would not get an audience, so we are obliging, for now. As soon as your fate is decided, we shall let people in, mostly official people, and guards, obviously. Don't try anything; both of these dogs have been trained in the strictest sense. They'll stop you, and they'll hurt you," he said solemnly. "Thank you for your patience."

The young guard walked out, and Elphaba had to stifle a laugh. Sure, she was in a courtroom, knowing that she would be held guilty, and would have to leave, but still. The boy was young, and he wouldn't smile; he barely looked at her. She did feel slightly bad for him, being trained so hard at such a young age, but she couldn't help herself. When she was sure he was gone, she turned her attention to the dogs.

"Hey, are you Animals?" Elphaba asked them, and the one with an entirely black face flicked his ears up ever so slightly.

The movement was so subtle, that Elphaba wouldn't have seen it if she wasn't concentrating hard. Trying not to startle them, she stood up. The other dog turned and snarled at her, his wide eyes staring her down. She sat again, taking in a breath.

"Hey…you're a Dog, aren't you? Can you talk? Or are you like the others – doomed to be without speech?" it was a long shot. The flick of the dogs ears could've been a fly, or an itch, but the next movement confirmed Elphaba's theory

Ever so slightly, the dog twitched his left ear, turned around and sat facing Elphaba. He winked, and gave a short bark, making the other dog turn and face her. The look in his eyes made Elphaba certain that he was an Animal, so she continued talking.

"I take it you weren't allowed on the council either," Elphaba murmured, and the dog shook himself all over.

Elphaba smiled, and she checked her bag once more, making sure that everything she needed was in there.

"I'm sorry I can't talk to you," a very quiet voice spoke, and Elphaba looked up. The dog was moving his lips ever so slightly, and Elphaba smiled.

The dog sitting next to him growled, staring at the black-faced dog angrily.

"Shut up," he hissed

Elphaba was surprised. She thought the black faced dog was the only one who could talk, seeing as he was the only one who showed a reaction.

"She's safe. You've heard her case, she did nothing wrong." the black-faced dog said angrily, and then turned to Elphaba. "It's okay, he's just moody,"

"This is great. I can't believe I'm talking to guard dogs. What are your names?" Elphaba asked

"I'm Jasper, and moody over here is Casper. We were born in the same litter," the black faced dog explained.

"Well, nice to meet you," Elphaba exclaimed, "How did you stay hidden…do the others know what you are?"

"Negative….I mean," Casper shook his head to clear it."No…we've remained silent, only talking to each other. It' strange talking to someone now….strange – but nice,"

Elphaba smiled and leaned back against the wooden backrest.

"You worried?" Jasper asked and Elphaba nodded slightly.

"You should be…but don't worry. If you want us to do anything…" Jasper muttered, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. "We can create a diversion…all of the guard dogs are Animals…they'll listen to us,"

Elphaba grinned and explained the plan to the two Dogs, and they nodded enthusiastically.

"Will do…so if you get sentenced guilty, we'll stir up the dogs, you'll make your escape, an-" Jasper went over the plan again, but was cut off by Casper.

"Someone is coming," he hissed, and Elphaba sat down quickly, trying to look bored. The dogs whipped around and sat up straight, looking like they'd been there the whole time.

Two guards walked in silently, stepping towards Elphaba. One held a treat down to both of the dogs, patting them affectionately.

"Stand up," one said, and Elphaba complied, standing up straight.

The guards exchanged a look, and stood on both sides of her while the jury piled in. Elphaba scanned the crowd, not recognizing many. Boq caught her eye and looked away guiltily, before sitting and occupying himself with another person.

"All rise," a guard said curtly, and a tall dark figure stepped into the courtroom.

Everyone fell silent as he walked up to his desk. Power exploded from him, and Elphaba could feel it. She wanted to cry out, but she held her tongue while he sat.

"You may sit," his loud, strong voice said, and the court immediately sat without a word.

Elphaba watched him with almost a sneer. He held magic within him, and judging from the lack of response – either people didn't know, or people didn't care. Elphaba suddenly panicked. He could probably stop her if she tried to escape. He was powerful, she could tell, but if his magic was strong enough, she could be in a whole lot of trouble.

**_A/N: Thought I'd leave it there, considering you won't be hearing from me in a little while. I gotta go to my dad's a lot these next months, cuz my mum doesn't want me around anymore, and so getting to rehearsals and stuff is going to be hard enough, but because my dad lives out in the countryish, we get limited internet access, and plus with all my chores/practise etc, I won't get time to write. I'll try as much as possible though. I've already got some more chapters of CATS written, so that'll come a lot more frequently, as I'll upload them as soon as I get the computer...Anyways...hope you enjoyed_**


End file.
